Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.252$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.252 = \dfrac{25.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.252} = 25.2\%$ $25.2$ per hundred = $25.2$ per cent = $25.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.